General Cryptor
General Cryptor is the secondary antagonist in the third season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is one of many Nindroids designed by Cyrus Borg. As his name sugests, General Cryptor is the most powerful and advanced of Cyrus' Nindroids, serving as the leader of the robotic army. In stark contrast to the rest of the Nindroids, General Cryptor has a distinct personality and more sophisticated emotional programming. He is talkative, hotheaded, and arrogant, believing himself to be the greatest warrior in the world. He is dismissive of the Ninja, and at times, even his own troops. This arrogance is his primary weakness, as he tends to severely underestimate his enemies. Powers and Abilities *'Cloaking ability': Like the other nindroids Cryptor can go invisible, He used once when he was facing Zane. *'Shooting lasers': Cryptor can shoot lasers out of his cybernatic eye like the other nindroids, He can also shoot out of his armor but it's more powerful that can blasts doors or others. *'Enhanced Strength': Cryptor Has an incredible strength! He was able to lift and throw Zane away with one hand, In Curse of The Golden Master He was fighting the four ninjas, But when the ninjas were able to put Cryptor down together he was able to push all four of them far away with one push, It has also shown that he grabbed Cole's feet and throw him far away directly to the ninjas! There's a chance he can match Cole's Super Human Strength or he is basicly stronger then him. *'Strengthened (When absorbing the Golden Powers)': Cryptor and his nindroids are able to absorb the golden powers of Lloyd! Normally Lloyd can defeat the nindroids, But if Cryptor would ever face him someday by absorbing all his golden powers he can become ultimately powerful that he can defeat the 5 ninjas at the same time, He might would of also destroyed The Overlord if he would of felt like it since he has an arrogant personality. *'Flying Jet (Under his feet)': Like the other nindroids, Cryptor has a flying ability that he has a jet under his feet! It his similar as Shadow the Hedgehog's shoes when he was able to fly with it. *'Durability': Cryptor is one tough nindroid! He can resist some attacks that he is hard to put him down, It would take at least 4 ninjas with strengths to put him down together. On his Final Battle, he battled against Nya and Nya gived him lots of punches, but Cryptor defeats her very easily without using his full strength. *'Overload': Cryptor has a power that wasn't show in the Rebooted series or Ninjago Nindroids either but was shown in Ninjago Tournament as a playable character, He'll unleash an amounts of electrocute energy and blast against his enemies Personality General Cryptor has a distinct personality and more sophisticated emotional programming. He is talkative, hotheaded, and arrogant, believing himself to be the greatest warrior in the world. He is dismissive of the Ninja, and at times, even his own troops. This arrogance is his primary weakness, as he tends to severely underestimate his enemies. Gallery Cryptor (Day of the Departed).png Cryptor, Kozu, Chen, Samukai and Morro (Day of the Departed).png Pythor & Cryptor (Day of the Departed).png Min-Droid Vs. Cryptor.jpg|Cryptor and Min-Droid fight. Cryptor Attracted his Minions.png|Cryptor raised his army. Category:Lego Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Right-Hand Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Military Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Villains Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Pawns Category:Deceased